Just One Night
by Nicole2513
Summary: It was just one night. They promised to never speak of it again but, that didn’t stop him from thinking about it constantly. Vince/Mia. One-shot. COMPLETE!


**Title:** Just One Night

**Author:** Me

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except Lila, Danielle and Landon.

**Summary:** It was just one night. They promised to never speak of it again but, that didn't stop him from thinking about it constantly.

Every Friday night it was no surprise to watch Mia dash out of the house half past seven; dressed to kill and ready to go out with her friends. They'd always get a light dinner first and then hit a night club or sports bar. Wherever she could get away from the team and just be normal with her friends for a while. Sure she attended the races religiously but, Fridays were her day and no one ever got between that.

Sure they had a time or two but, usually whoever it was ended with something being thrown at them or Mia yelling at them for at least a half hour. Mia's temper had grown over the past year. Letty was really the only one she confided in and Letty knew that Mia treasured her time with her other friends because for so many years she was always doing what Dom was doing and ever since she turned twenty-one she was able to go out and party with her friends worry free. Although that didn't stop her brother Dominic from worrying. Constantly, he tried to stop her using his power but, not once did he succeed. She was a grown woman who no longer needed to take orders from her older brother.

That Friday night almost a year ago was no different.

**FLASHBACK**

The hot rollers had just been taken out of her hair leaving it in nice curling locks. Today she went and had her long hair highlighted giving it that extra touch. Her favorite song blasted in the background while she bobbed back and forth gently as she applied makeup. She always enjoyed her private time to get dolled up; playing with her outfits to see what she could come up with next.

By the time she was finished she was dawned in tight fitting jeans with a simple yet very cute tank top paired with some simple wedges. Mia had learned early on that if she wanted to get drunk that heels were no longer her friend once the alcohol started flowing through her. As she gathered her purse and keys she shut off her music and lights before walking out of her room. Just as she made it down the stairs she bumped into Vince. He smiled sweetly while looking her up down and nodding his approval.

"Well, well miss thing, where you running off too all dressed up?" He purred. She rolled her eyes. A honk could be heard from outside so she dashed for the door without a word to him. Vince knew very well where she was going. Why did he always have to mess with her? Without looking back she hopped into her closest friend Lila's car. Just as she was shutting the door Lila screamed away from the curb causing a loud laugh from both girls.

"God, you have no idea how glad I am to get away from that house for a while." Mia exclaimed loudly; letting loose.

"Yeah I do, you say that every Friday." Lila giggled quietly as she kept on driving. Mia turned up the radio and bobbed in her seat along with the latest music.

Once they arrived at the restaurant they went inside and found a booth while they waited for Danielle to get there. About ten minutes later all three girls had ordered their food while they contemplated where to go. Once dinner was over they decided to hit the new club on the other side of town. It was a pretty long drive than usual but, they were excited because they heard it was a huge deal.

About forty-five minutes later they arrived and the parking lot was packed. Once Lila found a parking spot all three girls rushed out of the car to get up to the door. All were excited at seeing what the inside looked like. Mia was just glad to be away from her usual life. Coming out on Friday's made her feel glamorous. Getting dressed to kill and then going out and flirting with some of the hottest guys always made her feel good. It made her feel normal. Something she didn't feel quite often being the sister of Dominic Toretto. Once they were inside-which had taken a while because of the line- they made their way to the bar where they all ordered a fruity beverage. It was a total one-eighty than the constant Corona that was flowing through the house.

Danielle being the flirt she is had already found someone to dance with. Mia and Lila rolled their eyes and smiled before finding a seat at a small table as they scoped out the place.

"Oh good God, there are some hot guys here." Lila said as she fanned herself playfully. Mia laughed and continued to look around at all the bodies dancing to the pulsing music. Once her first drink was gone she stood and walked over to the bar to order another. While she waited a tall blonde man walked up next to her and ordered four beers. He caught her eyes and smiled playfully which Mia returned politely. The guy turned back to the bar while he waited patiently. Mia couldn't help but look at him. There was no doubt about it that this man was absolutely gorgeous. His hair was something out of a magazine; chin length, blonde, straight surfer hair with green eyes that would put grass to shame. Mia was pretty tall so he had to have been at least six foot four. His body was slim and tanned. She was staring so hard that she spaced out. It was him who brought her out of the trance.

"What?" She asked shaking her head; her cheeks flushed a light pink in embarrassment.

"I asked if I could buy you a drink." He said leaning down some so she would hear him over the music.

"Oh, um," She looked down and realized her drink was sitting there. She picked it up and slightly saluted him with it. They both grinned in unison. "Maybe the next one." She stated as she walked away. Mia couldn't help but giggle to herself as she walked away.

"Lila, I just met the cutest guy ever at the bar!" Mia said in a raspy voice as she sat down with stars in her eyes.

"Then what the hell are you doing?! Go and dance with him!" Lila said laughing. Mia nodded and threw her hands up.

"Alright, I'll go find him." She gave Lila her drink and walked away to find him. First she looked at the bar and didn't see him so she made her way around the crowd. Finally, she found him in the back corner sitting at a table with a few of his friends; laughing and tipping his beer back. He seemed like the all American surfer boy type. One by one they all noticed Mia walk up. Finally, the hot guy realized she was there.

"Hey," He said with a nice grin.

"I'm ready for that drink." Mia said sheepishly as her head cocked to the side; her hands were in her back pocket so she wouldn't fidget.

"Come on let's go." He stood up and held out his bent elbow. She gladly hooked her arm in his and blushed slightly as he ushered her towards the bar. "I'm Landon by the way." He beamed down at her.

"I'm Mia."

"Nice to meet you Mia."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was well past midnight and Mia and Landon had already left the club. Instead, they decided to walk along the beach and since it was Friday all of the little cabanas along the beach were open and in full swing so the drinks were still flowing. Mia was well past drunk but, she was still holding herself very well considering.

"…So then my two sisters held me down and forced me to wear a dress and they put makeup on me!" Landon hollered as they walked down the beach. Mia laughed loudly and gripped his arm for support. "And the worst part was, they ran to my dad and told him I did it by choice. He gave me one hell of an ass whooping and told me to stop being a girl." Mia snorted and continued to laugh.

"And how old were you?" She asked between breaths.

"Six! It was horrible!" He laughed and shook his head.

Finally around one o'clock they started their way back to the club. Landon had to meet with his buddies to get a ride home and Mia was doing the same. Once they were back inside he found his friends.

"Well Mia, I had a great time, can I call you?" He asked hopeful. She nodded bashfully and gave him her number. "You sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, I just need to find Lila and Danni to get a ride." She told him reassuringly.

"Okay, well I'll talk to you soon." He bent down and gave her a peck on the cheek. With one last wave he was out of the club. Mia's stomach fluttered with butterflies as she walked around on a cloud trying to find Lila in the club. Finally after a half an hour, she gave up her search and decided to call her. It turns out, Lila and Danielle had left, assuming Mia wouldn't be back.

"I'll come get you!" Lila said into the phone.

"No, no, no, it's fine I'll call Letty okay? Talk to you later babe." She said closing her phone. Next, she dialed Letty's number but she didn't answer and if she couldn't get Letty to answer her phone she damn sure wasn't going to get Dominic too. Mia was on the other side of town so calling a cab would cost her a fortune. She opted for the next best choice.

"Hello?" The gruff voice answered.

"V?"

"Hey Mia, what's up?" He asked her, she could hear the party going on in the background.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd come get me, pretty please?" She slurred as the last few shots of vodka coursed through her veins.

"What about Lila?"

"They left already, I'd walk but, I'd never make it in these shoes." Mia giggled.

"You're wasted aren't you?" Vince chuckled.

"Yes sir I am." She said seriously.

Vince laughed. "You're lucky; I was just about to get drunk. Where are you at?"

"On the other side of town." She stated sheepishly.

"What?! Oh man Mia," He sighed in frustration. "Alright, I'll be there but you owe Me."

"Thank you Vinny," She cooed. "I'll be on the beach by that Tiki hut place."

"Yeah, yeah," Vince muttered and hung up. In all reality, he didn't mind. He knew he was about to be alone with Mia for a good forty-five minutes and she was drunk no less. Mia wasn't too aware of the crush he had on her at this point but, Vince hadn't yet worked up the courage to tell her.

More than an hour had passed and there was still no V. Mia was sitting on the ramp of the little lifeguard station. Finally, she grew frustrated and dialed his number.

"Mia, where the hell are you?!" He yelled into the phone.

"Why didn't you just call?" She giggled. "I'm sitting on the lifeguard building; you know that little wooden room looking things with the ramp?" She explained.

"Alright, I think I see you." The phone hung up as she finally heard Vince's motor getting closer. A minute later she heard his car door close. Mia closed her eyes and leaned against the wall of the small building as the salt water breeze danced across her exposed skin. When Vince walked up he could see her content, relaxed smirk as she held her eyes closed and took a deep breath. Mia was beautiful; she was the only one that ever made his heart flutter just by one of her smiles or even when she looked at him with her chocolate eyes.

"Hey Mia…" There was no answer and it made him think she was passed out. He chuckled to himself and sat down next to her. There was a short pause and she finally spoke.

"Hey Vince," She smiled as a happy sigh escaped her lips. Tonight had been an eventful night and she couldn't stop thinking about Landon.

"Did you have fun?" He asked her as he watched the waves crash against the shore ahead.

"Yeah, I drank a little too much though." She laughed and finally opened her eyes and looked at Vince. He was staring straight ahead with a blank face. His eyes were squinting just slightly from the wind blowing in his face. Silence fell over them again as they enjoyed the ocean. "I wonder if they keep these unlocked." Mia finally stated out of no where.

"What are you talking about woman?" Vince looked at her with a smile.

"These," Mia stood up and walked over to the door of the little building. It was like something out of Baywatch; just a small building on a ramp, placed on the beach for the lifeguards. She twisted the knob and frowned when she found that it was locked. Vince laughed lightly and stood up. Slowly, he made his way in front of her. She caught his eyes and smiled that innocent smile that made his heart do a back flip. Without a word, Vince ran his palm over her head. The smile fell from her face as she watched him, confused about what he was doing. His hand moved and Mia felt her hair being tugged on.

"You almost always have one of these things in your hair." Vince grinned as he held up the bobby pin. A loud laugh escaped her lips; inside she wondered why and how he knew that. Shaking her head in disbelief, she watched Vince pick the lock. After a minute of messing with the lock, it popped open.

"Vince, I don't even want to know." She smirked as she pushed past him and into the small building. Vince just followed her in as he placed the bobby pin in his pocket.

Mia closed the door behind him and looked around. It was pitch black so she couldn't actually see much. There was a noise and the room lit up from Vince's lighter. He walked around slowly looking for a light switch or lamp.

"Here," Mia said pointing to the small kerosene lamp that sat on the desk. Vince lit it then put his lighter away. The lamp lit the room up just enough to see everything in it.

"What the hell do they need a cot in here for? I mean," Vince ran his hand over his hair. "At night, no one comes to the beach and what, during the day they sleep instead of save lives?" Vince just shook his head; a slight smile dawned on his face as he sat down on the folding chair in the corner.

"You do make a good point." Mia said grinning and she shook her finger at him jokingly.

The alcohol rushed through her veins causing her to feel dizzy so to stop herself from falling she sat down quickly on the cot.

"You okay Mia?" Vince smirked as he stood and walked over to her; without a thought he sat next to her and grabbed her elbow; steadying her so she didn't fall sideways.

"Yes, I'm perfect." She giggled with her eyes closed. Mia couldn't remember the last time she was this drunk; amazingly, she didn't feel sick, just, drunk.

"Yeah," Vince agreed quietly as he let go of her elbow. Too bad she didn't catch the real meaning of that comment though. Without a thought, she leaned into him for support. Tonight had made her pretty tired. Vince sighed happily as Mia laid her head on his shoulder. Slowly, she leaned backwards until she was lying on the cot.

"No shit," She chuckled. "Look V." She grabbed his elbow and pulled him down until he was lying next to her. Then she pointed towards the ceiling where there was a window; you could see the stars. "We thought it was bad that there was a bed in here but, they put a skylight too." She laughed and shook her head before heaving a heavy sigh.

Vince's hands were laced together; lying on his stomach while he looked over at Mia. He enjoyed her company when she was drinking. Not in an asshole kind of way but, because she was just free when she had a few drinks in her system. Mia was usually pretty serious about some things especially when it came to Vince but, right here, right now, she didn't have one care in the world while they lay on the cot, looking at the stars.

Silence fell over them for minutes at a time. Neither of them speaking; just enjoying the sound of the waves around them as they looked at the stars. Vince had never spent time like this with Mia and it took a lot to hide the grin he so desperately wanted to release. He also agreed in his mind that he would so rather be here with her than at the fort getting wasted yet again.

His chest tightened when he felt Mia cuddle up to him. When his vision snapped onto her amazing features, he realized she was fast asleep with her head on his shoulder and arm over his chest. He shifted his arm so that it was around her shoulders but, he was sure not to wake her. Vince wondered if she woke up and found them this way if she would be mad at him for not waking her. It seemed that Mia didn't enjoy his company very much most of the time but, he did his best not to act like a child around her.

Vince closed his eyes and unconsciously ran his fingers over the small patch of skin that was peaking out of the back of her tank top. Slowly he began to fall asleep until he felt Mia shift. His breath caught in his throat when he felt her warm hand creep under his shirt and lay over his abs. Slowly, she moved her cheek; getting more comfortable; he still wasn't sure if she was awake or not. His guess was no by how deep her breathing was. He couldn't be completely sure though. When he tried tilting his head to the side slightly; he realized that her lips were very close to his and it took every ounce of self control to stop himself from capturing her lips.

"Oh God..." He half groaned, half whispered.

A sigh could be heard coming from Mia as she rolled over on top of him. He was shell shocked; he was about to roll her off of him until he found her staring down at him with a sleepy smile and hooded eyes. Every part of him was frozen! What was he going to do? What was she going to do? Just exactly WAS she doing?

"Mia?" He whispered up to her; looking her straight in the eyes.

"I've always loved your eyes." She said lowly before she lowered her head, giving him a peck on the lips that lingered for what seemed like hours. Vince let out the breath he was holding and deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. He knew this couldn't be right; she was drunk otherwise she wouldn't have kissed him. Would she? Mia's long dark locks fell around them almost like making a shelter as they kissed heavily.

His body twitched as she tugged on his shirt; without another thought, he sat up and allowed her to take it off. Breaking the kiss; she stared down at his great body. The temperature in the small room rose as things became heated. Her head cocked to the side as Vince trailed kisses up and down her neck; she let out a heavy sigh; followed by a whimper that was barely heard. His grip was tight around her ribs; under her shirt as they kissed heavily with the sound of the ocean crashing around them. She bit down on his lip forcefully as her hips rocked back and forth. Squeezing her tight, he turned them around so he was on top of her lying down. Her hands were wound tightly in his hair as she guided them through a delightful kiss.

"Oh God Mia..." He moaned slowly against her mouth. Her shirt was to go next, leaving her in nothing but a lacy little number she had picked up weeks earlier at Victoria's secret.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

A honk could be heard from the driveway. Vince looked over at the window and frowned, he hated when he was sober for these nights because he'd have to watch Mia leave with another guy. If he was lucky it would be Danielle or Lila to just come inside and get her but, when he heard the horn he knew that it was Landon; Mia's long time boyfriend. He was glad that he was alone at the moment so no one could see the hurt and disappointment that landed on his features. Luckily, they were all out right now shopping for the party that would be happening after the races tonight.

A few seconds later her footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. She came into view and he held his breath at the sight. For a split second he could see the bashful, excited smile that was on her face that quickly disappeared when she saw him sulking on the couch.

"Hey Mia," He said lowly; disappointed. "Where you off too?" He looked away for a second before meeting her eyes again. She could tell exactly what he was thinking. Every Friday she would try to avoid him at all costs but some nights she was unfortunate enough to run into him.

She inhaled a quick breath before she shook her head. "Don't Vince, don't do this." She moved around the couch in hopes of just leaving the house. Vince stood quickly and grabbed her by the elbow, forcing her away from the door. She growled before glaring at him.

"Don't do what exactly?" He said lowly, staring down at her while he had her pinned against the wall next to the door.

"This." Mia said with a whimper. They both knew very well that she was referring to the night on the beach when they slept together. It was only one time and the next morning when Mia was sober, they swore they'd never speak of it again but, Vince thought about it everyday that went by and he wondered if Mia did too. "We promised." She stated, shaking her head.

"No," He shook his head. "You promised." He pointed at her before letting her go. She straightened her shirt and stood close to him; staring at him sadly.

"I have to go." She whispered; putting her head down with guilt. Vince just stared intensely as she walked out of the door.

Just like every other Friday night.

**-END-**


End file.
